


Their Love Bug

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Regina is on her way home, when she passes Emma's yellow bug. She stops contemplating that she for the first time has forgotten about Emma and Henry's birthdays, and about the times she and Emma has had in the bug, realizing she is missing her friend.





	Their Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the idea to write a story centered around Emma's car, this became the result.

**_Their Love Bug_ **

Regina Mills was walking from the Mayor’s office down main street of Storybrooke, when she saw Emma’s yellow bug parked in the regular spot. A small smile spread across her dark red lips, seeing the mess in the back. She shook her head, knowing that mess would never get tidied up. Not that she really minded it. A sigh as the sight of the car as she stopped next to it, knowing today was both Emma and Henry’s birthday’s and she had forgotten. For the first time in year she had forgotten Henry’s birthday, all because of the death of Robin Hood’s death. Of course, Snow had said something about a party at Granny’s a week back, but the brunette had forgotten about it. A hand slipping down in her purse finding a pen and a piece of paper in her purse, writing a message to put in the windshield of the yellow bug. She den got from store and hurried towards her Benz.

As Regina turned the key in the Benz she thought about the irony in the fact that every time she had left Storybrooke, she and Emma had used the bug instead of the Benz. Spite the fact that Regina had once called Emma’s car a death trap it was something safe about it, something familiar, spite the fact it was way too small. It was the fact that the bug was Emma, every inch of it, it even smelled like her come to think about. Well at least until lately, Hook had kind of been in there as well, she even felt he was taking her place and Regina didn’t really care for it. To her Emma’s yellow but was their hangout, a place they caught up when times get rough, that and of course her house.

Regina rounded the corner to her house, her big empty house, as Henry mostly stayed with Emma or the Charming’s these days. At this point Regina even missed him tossing his things all over. Parking in her usual spot she texted him to say happy birthday and his gift would be waiting for him at home. She knew that even if Henry stayed elsewhere he still considered her house home, as it was where he grew up. She looked at the old Benz getting out of it, petting the hood saying, “We got a good run you and I, maybe we should go for a drive out of the town soon to get some distance.”

Of course, the car didn’t answer, it just stood there sturdy as ever, shining in black. Regina shook her head, going inside the mansion, her mansion to put her food away.

 

* * *

 

Emma got to her car a little later that day, seeing the note in the windshield, knowing at one it was from Regina, considering the writing on it. She smiled as it was a while since the brunette last left her a note like that, she sometimes missed the days where Regina left notes telling her to do or don’t do stuff, not to mention stay the heck away from Henry.

The blonde sheriff opened it only to read, “Dear Emma, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. I won’t be attending the party later for personal reasonings, I hope you understand. I do have a present for you and you are free to come by and pick it up anytime tonight as I will be home. Regina.”

Emma took a deep breath, of course she knew her mother had invited Regina to her party, but she didn’t expect her to come, still she hoped she would. Now she knew she was dreading going to the party, and she wondered if she could ditch her own birthday party and go to Regina’s instead. No that would be right either, not after her parents had put so much work into it, she even know that Hook had helped. Still she was more tempted to get into her bug and go to Regina’s house and hand out there, drinking wine or something. Still she knew she had to attend the party if only for a little while, then she would text Regina to say that she would stop by, surely that would be a problem for anyone.

 

* * *

 

Henry looked at the text from his mom, glad she had remembered his birthday, knowing how upset she was about Robin dying and all. Still as he made his way over to her house, their house, he couldn’t help but to feel curious about what she had gotten him. Maybe some new comic books or a new headset. He had requested it as he used the one he had on everything from his iPad to listen to music on his phone with Violet. Still it could be anything really, after all his mom could opposite his other Emma probably buy him his own castle if she wanted to.

He smiled ringing the doorbell, mostly because he heard her heals clicking towards the door from the inside. Henry would never get why she wore them and her fancy outfits when she was home alone, but he assumed by now it was just a part of her. She soon open wearing black pants and a white blouse, smiling at him, “There’s my birthday boy! Happy Birthday, Henry!”

She hugged him hard as he whispered, “Thanks mom, so, how are you?”

“Much better now that you are here, I didn’t drag you away from anything did I? she asked, worry in her voice.

“No, the party isn’t for a couple of hours yet,” he said and beamed at her, as she let him go.

“Good, then you have time for a slice of cake first,” she said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head saying, “You need to stop growing, soon you will be taller than me.”

“I am sorry, I really can’t help it,” he said with a small laughter.

“I suppose not, considering both your parents are also taller than me, well I suppose Emma is just with a couple of inches,” she contemplated as they started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Actually, she is a couple of inches shorter than you, she just has boots with high heels, so she will seem taller,” he corrected her with as he sat down by the kitchen island.

She shook her head as she walked over to the fridge finding a cake that read, “Happy birthday, Henry,” with eighteen candles on top. She soon found matches and lit them. He smiled at her saying, “You really didn’t have to bake me a full cake you know.”

“Nonsense, you are my son, of course you will have a cake,” she said, waiting for him to blow out the candles. When he did and made his wish, she cut him a big piece, waiting for him to eat it. He did saying, “Wow, so good, you could be a professional baker you know.”

“Too much work,” she said with a small laughter, taking a piece as well, eating in silence. It was still hard to believe that the little boy she once took home from the adoption agency was so grown up, and without Emma she would have had him to begin with. She smiled saying, “Wait here and I will get you your gift.”

He mumbled something between his chewing, making her shake her head. She soon came back, handing him an envelope saying, “I didn’t know what to get you, so well I though you could take your grandpa or something so you have a driver that is a bit cooler than me.”

Henry looked at her a bit confused, before opening the envelope only to find a couple of concert tickets to one of his favorite bands at a stage in New York, with a hotel for that weekend. His eyes widened as he got of his chair to hug her saying, “You are the best mom ever!”

“Well I don’t know that, but thank you, but you have to promise to call me once you get there and once you leave from there,” she said in a serious tone.

“I promise,” he nodded equally serious, adding, “Wait to I show, Emma, she will get so jealous.”

Regina shook her head as she watched him leave in a hurry to do just that. She put the cake back in the fridge, taking a deep breath, before pouring a glass of wine and sitting down on the couch with the rest of her cake, turning on the TV.

 

* * *

 

The brunette startled when her doorbell rang again. She opened her eyes and looked at the time on the TV decoder, around 10 PM, she had to have fallen asleep. She heard it again, and a knock, Emma’s knock. Was her birthday party over so soon? She hurried towards the door to open, only to let her friend inside.

“He is an ass, you know, Hook,” Emma was slurring lightly.

“You didn’t drive here, drunk, right?” Regina asked, worry clearly shining in her brown eyes.

“To be fair the only one that can arrest me is me, and well dad, but he is still at the diner, and I could drive her in my sleep. Plus, I promise I won’t drive back or do it again, cross my heart,” Emma said, making a small cross over her heart, adding, “I tried to call to have you pick me up, but you didn’t answer.”

“I am sorry, Emma, I must have fallen asleep in the living room, the phone is in the kitchen. Do you…want cake, the remains of Henry’s are in the fridge,” she said, leading the blonde in that direction.

“Cake, you even baked him cake, he is right you are the best mother ever. I couldn’t bake anything even if I wanted to. And your gift to him was so over the top,” Emma said, making her way to one of the stools near Regina’s kitchen island. She had gotten their son some comic books and a set of spare keys for her father’s truck.

“Emma, focus, Hook, what happened?” Regina said, finding the cake or a plate. She was so not up for this right now. She cut Emma a piece and sat in front of her.

“I said I was going to go over to you later on to get a gift and he said that it could wait to another day, that he wanted to spend the night with me to have a private celebration. I told him that I wanted to get it now and he wanted to know what was so important it couldn’t wat and it all escalated until he said the only reason I was going was to shag you. I told him if he thought that he could go and fuck himself and we were so over and maybe I would, then I left. Obviously, we are not going to but…I hate him so much at times. That he can’t stay off the bottle. I know I know I had too much also right now, but that is hardly the point you know,” Emma said frustrated as she started to eat the piece of cake in front of her.

Regina frowned a little as she didn’t eat it as neatly as Henry, but she didn’t say anything as clearly the blonde was not sober. Or at least she didn’t seem that way. When Emma had thrown down half of the piece she was served, Regina calmly said, “What made him think you were going to sleep with me just became you were picking up a gift?”

“Because he seems to think we are closer than friends should be and that we are yearning for each other,” said Emma, shaking her head.

“Preposterous,” said Regina with a huff. She could feel herself wanting to blast Hook to where the sun didn’t even shine.

“Yeah,” Emma said, before she started on the rest of the piece.

Regina took a deep breath leaving the room to get Emma’s present, which she now realized probably was a bad idea, still she wanted her to heave it. She took another deep breath as she walked back to the kitchen, handing Emma an envelope saying, “Happy Birthday, I know the timing of this gift might not be the best, but I got this a while back.”

Emma frowned, wondering what it could be, knowing Regina it could be anything really. She opened it, pulling out four pieces of paper, gasping. She could see that Regina aimed high on both her and Henry’s gift this year, looking down on two tickets for Lion King the Musical on Broadway and a hotel to stay at that weekend. Emma could only guess the cost of the hotel as the price didn’t say, managing to get out a, “Regina, this is really too much.”

“No, hardly enough,” the brunette disagreed, adding, “I got the idea on the last trip in the big you know, you told me you always liked the movie the lion king when you were a child, so I thought why not. Of course, you stand free to bring whoever you want.”

“Then I want to take you, I think it is only fair to share this with you. Wait this is the same weekend as Henry’s concert, you planned this all along, didn’t you so you could chaperon somehow,” said Emma with a soft laughter.

“Well I didn’t rightly know who you wanted to bring, but I wanted at least one us there, and to be fair, your hotel is much fancier than his,” Regina said with a shrug.

“I can imagine it would be, knowing how high your standards are, in any case as I said, I would like to bring you,” said Emma, looking at the remains of the cake with still hungry eyes.

Regina cut her another piece saying, “I need to go to bed, I have an early morning meeting, feel free to use the couch or any of the spare rooms. Henry’s bathroom is up the stairs third on the left side.”

“Alright, I am sorry I woke you, and all this,” Emma said, suddenly feeling she was imposing.

“Don’t be, I told you to come over and so you have, please enjoy the cake,” Said Regina with a laughter.

“Because that is all I am getting right?” Emma teased, remembering Regina had said something like that regarding a shirt she borrowed years ago. She didn’t know why she thought about that just then.

“Tonight yes,” Said Regina, shaking her head, slowly making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. Once she inside her bedroom, she felt like banding her head against the wall. Was it really that obvious that she wanted the blonde sheriff in town. She had almost forgot about that comment from years ago, until Emma said it. She had even forgotten about that shirt, mostly because it wasn’t one she wore that often and it suited Emma better. The middle-aged brunette hated that she wanted nothing more than to have sex in the back of Emma’s car. Had she always been that needy, that desperate. She groaned in frustration, wondering if she should tell Emma this, share her frustration and maybe work it out together. No, clearly the blonde wouldn’t ask her the same question if she was sober. She crawled under the sheets of her comfy bed, wondering if Emma would be comfy on the couch downstairs as she slowly fell asleep. The brunette however couldn’t help but to be excited about the two of them going on a road trip to see the lion king, dreaming about it as she slowly fell asleep.

Downstairs Emma was finished with the cake and put the remains back in the fridge. She couldn’t deny that Regina was a great chef even if she tried. She really loved her cooking, not that she tasted it that often. Emma at that moment wondered what it would be like to live in this house with Regina, coming home every night to a homecooked meal. She soon found she wouldn’t mind it, and Regina’s earlier comment made Emma sure her friend wouldn’t have minded either. Had she really been so blind being with Hook that she missed that Regina truly loved her, or at least desired her. Emma sighed as she found her cell setting her alarm on earlier than she usually got up to surprise Regina with breakfast on bed. Maybe her cooking wasn’t as Grande, but she could still make something she decent. It was the least she could do, after all Regina had gone out of the way to make her a perfect gift.

 

* * *

 

Early morning Regina woke by Emma’s voice whispering, “Time to wake, it is breakfast time.”

Regina’s eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked at Emma holding a tray with a bowl of fruit salad and a plate of pancakes with syrup, in addition to a cup of coffee, cutlery and a glass of orange juice. Confused she looked at her friend saying, “You made me breakfast in bed, why?”

“Well it is the least I could do, since you know I interrupted your sleep last night. Plus, you said you had an early meeting, so I figured if I did you would have better time,” Emma said with a shrug.

Regina sat up in the bed so Emma could place the tray on her lap. The brunette soon started to eat, wondering if there was a mess downstairs now that Emma had used her kitchen. As the blonde read her mind she said, “I cleaned up so the kitchen is spotless.”

“Thank you, these pancakes are really good,” said Regina swallowing a big piece.

“I am glad you like it, so did you sleep okay?” Emma wondered as she sat down by the end of the bed.

“I did,” said Regina taking another bit, then drinking some of her coffee.

“Regina, I was thinking about something last night,” Emma started, looking at the other woman with a fluttering heart.

“Oh?” Regina looked at her with her brown eyes, calm and gathered as always.

“Yeah I was thinking what if we became something and I moved in here,” said Emma still calm.

“Wow, wow, what?” Regina almost spit out the juice she had in her mouth.

“Well clearly, we both like each other, more than we probably want to admit, so why not take a step further,” Emma tried, feeling fear as she spoke the words, fear of rejection of being thrown out, of be blasted to oblivion.

“Hmm, that is something I need to think about, alright,” said Regina with a heavy sigh. Knowing Emma’s request came with a big commitment, something she wasn’t sure she was ready for, even if she felt the same way.

“Alright, I should probably go,” Emma said with a sigh. It wasn’t a rejection at least.

“No stay, why don’t you drive me to work in that death trap of yours,” said Regina, with a small laughter.

“Okay, I can do that,” said Emma, not seeing why she should do that, mostly because Regina had her own car. Still she stayed, waiting for her friend to get down with her breakfast. Once she did that Emma got down with the trey and then put the plates away, only to wait for the other woman to come downstairs. As soon a she did Emma went out to fire up her trusty old bug, waiting for Regina to join her. Once she did, the brunette adjusted her seat a little, before she leaned back with a sigh of satisfaction, “I missed this car.”

“The old death trap?” Emma said with a small laughter, firing up the engine and then starting to back out of the driveway.

“Well it may be that, but this car is also the essence of you, from the yellow color, to the messy backseat. It is something safe about it, that some things never change. I somehow feel safer knowing you being around, seeing your red jacket in a crowd of grey. It is the same with this car, as long as I am in it, I know nothing and no one can harm me, that I am okay, because I am with you,” said Regina, her eyes on the road ahead of them.

“Wow, I never knew you felt that way,” was the only thing Emma could manage to say. It was one of the greatest compliments she had ever gotten. She turned on the radio on a 90’s station.

“I also like when you sing along with the radio, because even if your voice may not be the best at times, I know you enjoy singing,” said Regina with a small laughter.

“Oh is that so, Madam Mayor,” said Emma, laughing also.

“That is so,” said Regina with an affirmative nod.

“Are you busy after work?” Emma wondered curiously, making a turn.

“Not really, not sure how long it will take, but no I have no plans, why?” Regina wanted to know.

“I want to take you for a drive, get some privacy,” said the sheriff, feeling her cheeks burn. She quickly added, “I would bring some food of course.”

“I am up for that,” said Regina, not sure why she felt nervous all of a sudden.

“Good, I don’t feel like going home and face the music, sadly I work with dad so,” Emma shook her head, parking in front of the city hall, as so many times before.

“I can get that, listen Emma, are you sure it is wise to start something between us, with the history I have with your family and all, it might not be wise,” said Regina with a heavy sigh.

“I am not sure, I only know I want this, that I want you and I don’t even know why it feels right,” looking into Regina’s dark eyes, felling she could drown in those eyes. She swallowed hard but didn’t manage to look away.

Regina bit her lower lip, only for a second, before she leaned in to kiss the blonde. It was awkward and unplanned, but it helped that Emma soon eased into it, adding a little tongue. The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut as she gave a little more into it. So this was what it was like to kiss someone you had longed for years. A soft moan escaped her as she felt her whole-body tingling.

Emma couldn’t help but to get aroused hearing Regina’s soft moan, knowing she wanted all of her, but this was not the time or place. She backed out of the kiss and whispered, “We will continue this later.”

“Yes, I think that would be best,” said Regina, getting out of the car, and slowly walking inside the city hall, knowing her lipstick was most likely smeared, but right now she didn’t care. A small giggle escaped her as she walked inside, greeting her secretary with a smile. Regina suddenly felt ten pounds lighter.

 

* * *

 

Regina wasn’t even sure how she ended up in the back of Emma’s car that night, it all had gone a bit to fast to be fair. Emma had picked her up after work and they had driven to a wooded area for privacy. They had eaten dinner, burgers and fries provided by Emma, Regina found it best not to object. It would seem the blonde had had a long day, both of her parents grilling her, and then she had dumped into Hook, admitting that maybe he had gone too far. Emma had showed him the door, asking Regina about her day. The brunette had answered that it had been boring, meeting after meeting, giving her a tedious headache. Emma had given Regina her sympathy and offered to rub her shoulders, which the brunette didn’t decline on.

The Mayor had slowly gotten aroused by Emma’s movements along her tender shoulder and neck and had turned to kiss her. In the end one kiss had turned into more heated ones and her shirt being removed. She had in returned Emma’s red jacket and top, letting her fingers caress over the blonde’s skin, getting moans from her in return.

“Were you always this hot, I mean your skin,” said Emma, it felt like Regina’s skin was burning under her fingers.

“I wouldn’t know, I can’t rightly feel my own temperature,” Regina shrugged lightly blushing, before leaning in for another kiss.

After a couple of more moans Emma had suggested to move to the back of the car, which Regina didn’t really object to. She smiled as she lay down on the seats letting Emma come on top. The brunette was sure her heart had never beaten as fast as it did just then. She looked up at Emma, wearing only her pants and bra now, the bra clearly worn out, she made a mental note to buy her a new. She was sure she had never seen her as beautiful as just then. Her blue eyes sparkling. As Emma asked for permission to remove her bra and push down her pants, Regina had no objections. Instead she reached to remove Emma’s bra and pull down her pants. She let her hands cup around Emma’s breasts as she leaned in for another kiss, not caring she was freezing slightly as it was a cold night.

 A whimper escaping dark red lips, breaking the kiss, as her neck arched back, giving Emma access to her neck. The blonde carefully placed lingering kisses all over it. Her nails carefully scratching along Emma’s back, making her come closer. Regina didn’t care if she left angry red marks, she could easily heal them later, as she adjusted so she could press kisses against Emma’s shoulder.

The brunette gasped in surprise by the fact that Emma let two fingers slide into her. Mostly because she was not prepared, the blonde looked at her worried, but Regina gave her a reassuring glance that she was okay, reaching to kiss her hungrily again. Moaning loudly into the kiss, letting her body work against Emma’s fingers to find more pleasure. Regina let go of the kiss, sucking on to Emma’s shoulder as the blonde let her thumb massage Regina’s jewel, continuing to thrust into her.

Emma now panting against Regina’s ear, wanted nothing more than to get her over the edge, no matter what it took, putting more intensity into her movements. She soon realized it wouldn’t take her that long to see the end result of her labor, her free hand kneading Regina’s firm breast, feeling how she arched against herself, Regina’s downstairs area closing around her fingers, as she bit into Emma’s shoulder. Emma stopped for a second, taking in the vision of the woman beneath her, as she lay there trembling, dark hair spread over the seat of the bug, Regina’s juices now covering Emma’s fingers, dripping on to the rest of Emma’s hand. She slowly removed her fingers licking them clean, it tasted sweet like the woman beneath her.

“Mmm,” Regina let out breaking the silence, looking up at Emma, smiling.

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, smiling back down at her.

“Yes, but I feel like taking your body for a ride,” Regina said with a chuckle, using her powers to make the remains of their clothes vanish.

“Hey,” Emma said, suddenly feeling a bit more naked than before, adding, “You are cheating.”

“No, you could probably have done the same, I just saved you the trouble,” said Regina smirking, a glint in the corner of her eyes.

Emma something managed to adjust so Regina was on top. The brunette smiled saying, “Have you any idea how beautiful you are?”

“And you must be delusional,” said Emma with a soft laughter, feeling her cheeks burn. She never really saw herself as beautiful, and in the time,  she had been with Killian he had said it only once she could remember, so she found it hard to believe.

“You are, dear, and I will continue saying it until you believe me,” said Regina, gently caressing Emma’s cheek, before bending down to kiss her. She lingered into the kiss, taking her sweet time, not being in any rush to finish it seemed.

Emma let her hands go to trace along Regina’s backside, when her hands got pushed away. Emma frowned a little, but carefully did it again, feeling some traces of scars, but that was about it. She let herself get familiar about them, memorizing them and every inch of Regina’s backside. She could feel a tear or two drip onto her as she continued to so, letting her hands rest on her lower back.

Regina slowly let herself rise, making sure her wet sex was intoned with Emma’s as she slowly started to move back first. First sitting on top so Emma could watch her every move, then slowly in a slow emotion continuing to move as she steadied her handson Emma’s breast, rubbing them as she went on. Emma let her hands go down to Regina’s ass, squeezing it, getting a moan out of the other woman, that seemed to be entirely in her own world. Emma could feel her hips move against her, on their own accord as she reached to such on Regina’s shoulder.

“Mmm, Emma,” Regina let out between her moans.

As Emma had her this close, their bodies working against each other, being united like this, it occurred to her how beautiful Regina was. Not only that, but the other woman could most likely be much rougher in bed than this, but she chose not to because she was with her. Emma looked at her panting, “Faster, please.”

“Mm,” Regina was in her own world, but she could still take directions, and soon she managed to get them both to start trembling against each other, as she collapsed on top of Emma, her sweat mingling with Emma’s.

As Regina tried to regain herself just a little, she pressed gentle, lazy kisses against Emma’s torso. Emma pressed kisses into Regina’s hair, whispering, “You are amazing, you know that.”

“Hmm I don’t know, but thank you,” Regina whispered softly, still panting lightly, knowing she was not as young as her body would show anymore.

“You are, you want to try sixty-nine as I want to taste you fully,” Emma whispered against her, in a loving tone.

“I am a Queen, Emma, I do not du such things in cars,” said Regina with a small laugh.

“Queen you say, then I suppose you have to Queen me instead,” Emma teased her lightly.

“That, dear, I can do, in more than one way,” said Regina in a superior tone, moving so that her lower lips sat on top of Emma’s. Emma didn’t even need to be begged twice to start eating her out to pleasure her queen.

 

* * *

 

During the night their sweaty bodies would melt together more than once in the back of Emma’s car. Regina knew that any other place would have been much more comfortable, still she didn’t mind this in the least. She found that it wasn’t where they made love that mattered it was that it was the two of them Their sweaty bodies grinding into each other again and again, until they needed rest, by then night was slowly turning into early morning, and Emma rested her head against Regina’s chest. Her breath going rapidly still as she felt all sexed out. She smiled whispering, “That was wow.”

“Agreed,” said Regina with a tired yawn.

“Mmm, tired I take it?” said Emma, she didn’t even have it in her to move to get dressed.

“Very, let us just sleep here,” Regina whispered as her eyes fell shut, she was completely drained, but in a good way. Emma smiled as she slowly fell asleep holding on to her, feeling like the luckiest woman alive.

 

At least until early the next morning when her phone rang. She slowly got off Regina a bit to take it, seeing it was her mother, “Hi mom, what’s going on?”

“What now?” Emma said tiredly, watching the still sleeping Regina.

“Regina’s castle appeared in town last night, more specified where the old city hall was, I am sure she is up to something,” Snow said frustrated.

“You are aware that a castle isn’t the end of the world,” said Emma shaking her head.

“You say that now, until she comes after your head,” said Snow, still frustrated.

“Hmmm, listen mom, can we do this later, I am a bit busy right now,” said Emma and slowly turned off the phone before her mom could say something else.

“Regina, babe,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her check to wake her.

“Mmmm,” she answered with a small yawn, opening her dark eyes, looking at Emma.

“It will appear that your castle appeared overnight where the city hall used to be, any idea why?” Emma wondered, gently caressing her cheek.

“True love’s kiss or something, I can always make it vanish, unless of course you want to marry a Queen,” said Regina, smiling slowly.

“Nah leave it be, it drives mom crazy, besides couldn’t we have town parties and balls in there?” Emma wondered curiously.

“That we can,” said Regina with a nod, knowing she would miss her office with her old wooden desk. She pressed a soft kiss against Emma’s pale red lips not feeling like moving at all, or ever leave the car.

“Great, wait did you a moment ago hint that you wanted to marry me?” Emma said, looking at her with wondering eyes. It just occurred to her even in the morning haze Regina had suggested their kiss was true love and she maybe wanted to marry her.

“Maybe, not today though, I am fully booked, but some day, we can go on honeymoon in this old car of yours,” Regina said, laughing heartfelt.

“Or in your Benz, it is a bit classier,” Emma said, pressing a kiss to Regina’s cheek.

“Or that, we really should get moving soon, I have to show up at work at some point I do suppose and so do you. I don’t pay you not lay around all day, even if it is with me,” Regina teased her, pressing soft kisses against Emma’s lips.

“I know, but where do we stand now, friends, lovers, girlfriends?” Emma wondered, she didn’t want this too end.

“I think somewhere between lovers and girlfriends, although I am not that keen on labels like that I do hope you would consider being my…girl or woman,” Regina said, feeling herself blush.

“I wouldn’t spend the night with you if I didn’t,” Emma said, reaching around her own neck, taking of her necklace, only to fasten it around Regina’s neck, before she said, “There now you are mine.”

“Emma, you don’t need to do that, you didn’t even give it to…Killian,” Regina said, knowing the necklace was special to Emma, as she had never seen her taken it off.

“I don’t have to, I want to, so let me, please. I don’t have much to give right now, so I want you to have that,” said Emma in a very serious tone.

“In that case I shall never take it off,” said Regina, looking at her with tender eyes. She used her powers, making a necklace with a pendant with a circle holding a tree appear. It was once given her by her parents, the three was a part of the family crest. She fastened it around Emma’s neck saying, “Don’t lose it, it is something of the dearest I have.”

“I won’t,” said Emma, kissing the other woman lovingly, before she lay down on top of her, just holding her, feeling Regina’s fingers caressing over her naked skin. She could lay there, like this, forever she knew. She also knew that they couldn’t go public with this yet and so she decided that she would sneak around for as long as possible, it would so be worth it.

“I need a coffee,” Regina said out of the blue, making Emma sit up and get dressed by magic. The brunette soon did same, before getting in the front, pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek saying, “Thank you for a magic night.”

“You are welcome,” said Emma, again blushing as she started the car, slowly driving towards Granny’s singing along with the radio. Regina did even take herself in humming along. As Emma stopped outside the diner Regina whispered, “Thank you again for last night, I do hope it won’t be long to our next ride in the bug.”

Emma felt shivers running down her spine by those words, blushing once more saying, “The bug as at your service anytime you wish, Madam Mayor.”

“That is good to know, and I shall make sure to mark my calendar for when we are going to New York in our love bug,” said Regina, smiling.

“Our love bug?” Emma wondered looking at her with wondering eyes.

“Yes, you have to admit that this was always our sanctuary and it was on one of our many journeys in it I realized how I truly felt for you,” Regina admitted, pretending that was no big deal.

“Awwe Regina,” Emma whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, feeling like the rest of the world didn’t matter. It was just the two of them in her silly, old bug.

Regina lingered into the kiss figuring she hadn’t been this happy in a very long time, glad that she had finally gotten who she longed for, for longer than she probably knew, she smiled into the kiss allowing herself to be late, if the meant she could spend a bit more time in the love bug with girlfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is very much appreciated :o)


End file.
